hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven
Haven (Human name: Sophie Nya), Who declared herself a country even though she possesses no land. Somehow, she was recognised as a country by England, Whom she is seen with most of the time. She is also a use who is shipped with England when he wants nothing to do with her. Basically a Mary sue who thinks she has a place in the Hetalia world but doesn't. Appearance Basically a copycat version of both Belarus and England. Brief Story She basically started out as a normal teenager and somehow England chose to recognize her for some reason as a nation and took her under his wing when she's basically a human and not a nation at all. During the Revolutionary war America took her away and somehow she is both older and younger than him (she's 21 and he's 19) but took her under his wing. Being a Mary sue she's a special snowflake who everyone adores but England is now regretting his decision in taking her in. The countries and even Micronations wonder how she is even one of them when she has no land whatsoever and just "plans" on what her country will look like. Relationships England She is a huge England fangirl and never leaves him alone. He wants nothing to do with her and questions his sanity on what made him take her in before. He finds her the most annoying girl ever and hates how dependent she is and claims to be some wanna-be nation even if she has no land. She's constantly hanging off hi and trying to get his attention in the most annoying way possible. England has wanted to curse her so many times but just controls himself from doing so because she's a girl. He often tells her to go away but she never listens and just acts cute to get what she wants from him. He is annoyed by her naïve and pretentious attitude. America He is annoyed by her too and questions himself on why he even took her in as well. He finds her claims of being related to him to be irritating when their completely different and she's not even a real micronation at all. He finds it ridiculous and stupid how she thinks she can just "build" her own nation when she has no land or people at all. He also hates how she mooches off of England and protects him from her clutches. The way she fangirls over him and tries to get England to be her lover annoys America to no end along with her overzealous and naively idealistic nature. He protects England from her. Canada He doesn't like her either and wonders how she's a micronation when she has no land at all. He finds her idealistic nature ridiculous for thinking she can just build her own nation. He thinks she's extremely naïve(and she truly is). Romano He ignores her existence and when she tries to get his attention he flips her off. Germany Germany wonders how she even exists and finds her to be a complete wanna-be. She's always calling him "Doitsu" and he finds it extremely irritating. He has to be the one who protects England from her Mary sue clutches. France He flirts with her but finds her extremely boring so he ignores her. He laughs at her for being ridiculously idealistic thinking she can just "build" her own country and find her people. Italy He doesn't know who she is. Japan He finds her to be odd and rather irritating at times because she tries to copy him and only ever hangs around him because he has anime and manga. He also protects England from her clutches. He's also baffled as to why her last name is "Nya" but when he figured out she's a Mary sue he just tolerated her though he wishes she would go away. Sealand He secretly laughs at her idealistic thoughts and finds her to be a hypocrite when she "teaches" him how to be recognized when she herself has no land or people at all. Wy Does not know her. Seborga Pretends she doesn't exist and laughs at her naïve and pretentious behavior. Ireland Does not know her. Scotland Does not know her. History of Character design No one cares mkay bro Links LINKS ARE DEAD 2P! Haven Same as this Mary sue Nyo!Haven The Gary stu version of her. Shippings Haven/England England tries to stay away from her as much as possible. Haven/Germany Germany ignores her existence and finds her annoying. Haven/Japan Japan tolerates her presence but wants her to go away. Gallery Your wiki page has been conquered by the Hetalian trolls where we hate on any fan creativity at all This is the biggest Mary sue ever. Rewrite this page if you want since nobody cares anymore. LONG LIVE THE TUMBLR HATE BLOGS! WE RULE HUMANITY!